


Proposte irrifiutabili

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Piccolo principe [6]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Flash Fic, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:55:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21547972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Una scena tra Tsuna e Hayato.Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al The Weekend Run a cura di Piume d'Ottone - la Cittadella degli ScrittoriNumero Parole: 314Prompt: 22. Canzone preferitaIspirata ad una scena de Il padrino.
Relationships: Gokudera Hayato/Sawada Tsunayoshi
Series: Piccolo principe [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1480004





	Proposte irrifiutabili

Proposte irrifiutabili

Tsunayoshi era seduto sulla poltroncina bianca che risaltava rispetto alle pareti rosa chiare alle sue spalle.

“Questa è la mia canzone preferita” disse. Canticchiava le parole della melodia che veniva dalla televisione.

Gokudera, seduto accanto a lui, alzò il capo. “Vi piace anche il cantante?” domandò.

Tsuna inarcò un sopracciglio.

< Non credo me lo abbia chiesto per semplice gelosia > rifletté.

“Sì, parecchio” ammise.

Al loro fianco, incassato nella parete, c’era un acquario in cui nuotavano dei grossi pesci violetti. Si nascondevano tra le alte alghe verde chiaro.

Hayato gli disse: “Io lo conosco. Mio padre è stato suo ‘padrino’ di battesimo”.

Tsunayoshi sorrise, i suoi occhi brillarono.

“Se volete ve lo posso presentare. In fondo lui è molto legato a mio padre, se non fosse stato per lui non sarebbe diventato famoso”. Proseguì Gokudera.

Sawada spalancò la bocca ad o.

“Mi farebbe tantissimo piacere. Però, tuo padre come è riuscito ad aiutarlo?” domandò.

Gokudera si massaggiò il collo, dicendogli: “Sai, quel cantante all’inizio era impelagato con un contratto che lo sfruttava, obbligandolo a cantare solo in un localino di periferia. Gli avevano anche rubato il passaporto per impedirgli di scappare”. Si passò l’indice sotto il naso. “Mio padre convinse il proprietario del locale a scindere il contratto”.

Tsuna impallidì, deglutendo a vuoto.

“Non oso immaginare come” esalò.

< Mi sorprende che quel cantante sia un mafioso italiano. Mi sono sempre immedesimato nelle sue canzoni. Forse sono più mafioso di quanto io creda > pensò, rabbrividendo.

“Sì. Prima gli propose parecchi soldi e quando lui rifiuto gli disse che se non avesse firmato quei documenti di rinuncia, ci sarebbe stato il suo sangue sulla carta” raccontò Hayato. “Vi deve sembrare un mostro, mio padre” sussurrò.

Tsuna si grattò l’orecchio.

“Ammetto che non mi piacciono i metodi mafiosi, ma… Alla fine non si è fatto male nessuno, vero? Hanno solo aiutato quel cantante” sussurrò.


End file.
